


Welcome to the New World

by Star_dancer54



Series: Dear god old stuff. Like, seriously old. [45]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark!Harry, Gore, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Shapeshifter!Draco, Shapeshifter!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-27
Updated: 2006-05-27
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_dancer54/pseuds/Star_dancer54
Summary: Draco's first transformation.Welcome to the new world, lover-mine.





	Welcome to the New World

“Just ride it – don’t let it ride you.” Draco let out a low growl in response, his spine tense enough that even under his heavy robes it was visible. The air around him shimmered as he held on tight to the rage.

“I don’t want to,” he snarled, digging his fingers into the stone floor. The stones shattered under the pressure of his hands, and he shook away the flakes. He let out another low growl as the pressure continued to rise under his skin.

“You don’t have a choice in the matter.”

“Fuck you,” he hissed, digging gouges into the floor. He let out a harsh pant as the thing inside him raked against his insides and clasped his hands into fists on the floor.

“Now, now, is that a good way to speak to your alpha?”

Draco’s eyes flashed liquid silver as he glared at his lover. “I don’t give a fuck. This is your fault.”

“Why so it is. You seem to have forgotten that.”

“I didn’t.” His eyes slammed closed as another wave of agony ripped through his body, this time centering on his back. He shrieked in pain-filled rage as the skin along his spine split, scalding hot liquid pouring from the opening. His robes were ruined in a matter of seconds, but he was in too much pain to give a goddamn.

His fingers stretched as far apart as they could, then curled in on themselves, the bones shifting, shattering, reforming into something new.

That was only the beginning.

His shrieks grew louder as it felt like Harry reached inside his chest and _yanked_ the beast out of him. His bones all shattered in that moment, then reknit after a heartbeat. His robes tore to shreds until he was clad in tattered remains, and then he clawed at them until they fell away from his elongated fingers, his partially-transformed body. Finally more burning liquid exploded from his body and the transformation completed itself, leaving a battered and exhausted white creature panting on the stone floor.

Harry smiled at the being before shifting with ease into his wolfman form. He padded over on stretched out paws and nuzzled his mate with a long black muzzle.

He licked at Draco’s white furry ear and thought, _Welcome to the new world, lover-mine._


End file.
